


Explanations for Genetics and Other Things Regarding the AU

by Roseas_Alorei



Series: Destinystuck: An AU of Happenings Post-Sburb and Dorks Falling In  Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, LOL CRAPPY CHARTS MADE BY ME, explanations for the people who want answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseas_Alorei/pseuds/Roseas_Alorei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations for Genetics and Other Things Regarding the AU

ALRIGHT FIRST OFF, LET ME CLEAR UP A THING.

_**THE GENETICS HAVE NOT BEEN CHANGED**_.

THAT MEANS THAT THESE:

HAVE NOT CHANGED. (BTW I shamelessly stole these charts from the MSPAINT wiki that's why they look so nice)

I will now explain the most logical thing my brain came up with for the family relations:

What happened is, that when the players beat the game, they **reincarnated.** Only, their "reincarnation" was actually just the game turning them back into babies and putting them on the new Earth, creating false evidence (and memories for their guardians) of their birth so there would be no "where the hell did you/I actually come from I just remember raising you my entire life/being raised by my guardian my entire life without proof of me existing"-moment.

**THIS IS THE NEW "FAMILY RELATIONS" ILLUSION CREATED BY THE GAME FOR THE CROCKER/ENGLISH/EGBERT/HARLEY QUARTET:**

** **

Okay so basically Nanna and Grandpa were together, had twins (who are actually sort of the same person in reality but _shush, no one knows that)_ and for some reason, they had to separate, each taking a twin to raise as their own.

Dad Egbert (who was Dad Crocker by name at that time, but should not be confused for "the real Dad Crocker") was around three or four when Nanna got married to the unknown Egbert. As he had no memory of ever having a father figure, he was eager to accept this Egbert dude as his adoptive father (who is genetically his real dad but y'know) and took the guy's surname like his mother did. Egbert was a decent dude and raised Dad Egbert as his own. Nowadays he is dead like Nanna but Dad Egbert is not lonely for he has his own little children to take care of (he still misses both of his parents, don't get me wrong.)

Meanwhile Grandpa Harley raised Dad Harley (Crocker) by himself somewhere in California and at some point Dad Harley got two little children of his own. Grandpa Harley is also dead, but his stuffed corpse is still in the house reminding them that he is never truly gone. (Don't ask me how Dad Harley managed to get the papers to legally stuff the old man because I have no idea.)

**AND THEN THE STRILONDES:**

****  


Bro Strider raised both Dirk and Dave as his "lil bros." Both are aware that Bro is their genetic father (this is _partially_ a lie, as Dirk is literally a clone of Bro but we all already know that and I'm just stating the obvious), but regard him as an older brother for several obvious reasons.

Mom Lalonde raised both Rose and Roxy as her daughters, in a similar fashion to Bro.

Mom and Bro claim that they only know each other through their children and have never met before that but the younger Strilondes have a suspicion that they're all siblings, Mom and Bro being their biological parents. They came to this conclusion when they noticed that they all have similar traits and physical features. They never mention anything about their suspicions, though, as their guardians would just deny everything. Still, they all regard each others as siblings until proven otherwise and have a very strong bond.

**The case with the Sprites is already obvious but I'm adding it here anyway:**

** **

Davesprite and Jaspersprite (+ Nannasprite) have been humanized. (The same thing has happened with Jade. That is why she has no dog ears anymore. Bec is still morphed with her, though.)

As neither Davesprite nor Jaspersprite had any families to be shoved to, they stuck together as "brothers." That's pretty much all there is to it.

**OKAY, SO IF NO GENETICS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, HOW ARE THE TROLLS HUMAN?**

This has a pretty simple explanation.

I'm using Karkat as an example because he's one of the main protagonists.

As the picture shows, The trolls' genetics have not actually changed. They have just been altered to match that of a human. The game has carefully rewoven their DNA into human DNA so perfectly that you could not tell their genes have originally been different from humans unless you knew it beforehand. (This was a pretty easy feat as trolls have similar DNA to human.)

The same manipulation has been done to the trolls' lusii, although differing a bit as lusii are completely different creatures entirely. Changing a lusus to a human is hard, but not impossible.

**There went the basic explanation of biology.**

**Now, a bit about this Earth's history.**

Everything is _pretty much_ the same, but the Ancestors have been included. (How they are human is basically made with the same trick shown above)

As Karkat already explained in Chapter two, the Signless had a rebellion parallel to the one he had on Alternia. I'm not too sure about the time period it was set in but it's somewhere between the 1600s to the 1800s. That is also the time period the rest of the Ancestors lived in as well. (I'm not that good with history so someone could probably help me out a bit on this one U_U)

I won't go into too much detail for this is not too relevant to the actual story, but here is a little info on every Ancestor.

HANDMAID: A servant to some guy resembling Doc Scratch. Didn't do time travel for an evil omnipotent god but her life still sucked.

THE SUMMONER: A guy inspired by the Signless. He was also oppressed because he was somehow deformed (I'm not too sure _how_ yet. Maybe similar to Quasimodo.) Much like the other Summoner, he had a rebellion.

THE PSIIONIIC: A psychic person often accused of witchcraft. Was a slave at the time Signless found him, and was freed by the same man. Was in eternal gratitude for his kindness and devoted his life to protect him. He became best buds with the guy. After the Signless' death he became a slave to the Condesce herself.

THE SIGNLESS: **This guy already has his story explained so I won't write it here.**

THE DISCIPLE: A young woman who was scorned on because she had no interest in getting married. She absolutely refused to marry anyone as "Marriage needs love!" and "I am far too young for those things! There are so many things I want to experience!" No one understood her and told her to marry a man before her beauty would fade and she'd end up alone forever. Independence for women was unheard of at that time and she was not happy with the fact that she'd need to rely on a man. Then she met Signless and absolutely adored his ideas and him. She joined his group and became his disciple, scribe (she had somehow managed to learn how to read and write) and, eventually, lover. After Signless' death she fled to Russia (with the help of Darkleer) and raised her children that she had bore for the Signless. Most of her books were burnt but the Leijons have a few of the original writings in their posession. Unfortunately they are all illegible by now because they're so old.

THE DOLOROSA: A woman who raised the Signless and was the first member of his rebellion. She loved him dearly and followed him wherever he went. After his death she was broken and ended up as a slave, suffering from the pain of losing her only son for the rest of her life.

NEOPHYTE REDGLARE: A follower of the Signless who disguised herself as a man so she could get to be a lawyer (or whatever equivalent to that of that time ;u;) and try make the world a better place. Was never caught, but got killed by Mindfang.

MARQUISE SPINNERET MINDFANG: A female pirate who was hated and feared by many, as she was fucking ruthless. Killed Redglare with a noose that was meant for herself. Was possibly the owner of Dolorosa. Had a fling with Dualscar then the Summoner, who later killed her.

DARKLEER: This guy was a Native American servant to The Grand Highblood. He was responsible for Signless' death. Remained loyal until he fell in love with the Disciple and helped her flee her cruel fate by managing to smuggle her into a ship that was leaving to Russia. Was later exiled.

THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD: A real tyrant and counted as one of the most terrifying men of history. Known as the only person the Condesce did not want to mess with, and therefore got away with a lot of things. *cough* like killing Dualscar *cough*

DUALSCAR: One of the Condesce's loyal minions. Was _probably_ responsible for Dolorosa's death. Killed by The Grand Highblood.

HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION A.K.A THE EMPRESS: Rose to power when her husband, the emperor, died. Never remarried, but no-one wanted to point that out because she was, y'know, the Condesce. Was the most powerful woman of history. Her bloodline still rules over Hawaii, the next Empress being none other than Feferi Peixes. (Hawaii is most likely not part of the United States in this Earth.)

**If something is still unclear to you, you can feel free to ask me stuff in the comments! Thank you!**

 


End file.
